Fidelis ad Mortem
by Rikkamaru
Summary: The Worgen-race beginning from the perspective of the character's pet Mastiff. First-person. Spoilers for Worgen storyline.


Spoilers for the Worgen storyline.

In the POV of the characters pet Mastiff (as the character is a hunter).

Don't own World of Warcraft.

Fidelis ad Mortem

* * *

><p>Master, what have those creatures done to you?<p>

I remember when I was given to you, Master, as only a pup. You were among the Hunter initiates for Gilneas, and were rather young for your kind in the Hunter ways. You always smiled, Master; always smiled for me and the other Mastiffs. You were so young, so strong; the Wilderness sang in your veins.

And then the plague hit Gilneas.

I stayed by your side, Master; I stayed with you and fought back those creatures with you in your city's broken streets. I grew lax, confident that nothing could harm you. Could harm _us_. And then the unthinkable happen: you were bitten.

I still remember his name, Master. I still remember Josiah Avery, the man who lost control of himself and bit you, infected you.

I knew something was wrong, I _knew_ it, but I couldn't tell you.

I was sorry, Master, but I tried to make it up to you. As we fought off the plague, you and I together, more and more of those beings fell under my fangs, more and more of your enemies perishing before you.

You smiled at me, and thanked me. Even though you were infected, and hurt, you still smiled at me and your mentor and everyone.

You still smiled so much.

And then I lost you.

We were fighting in the cathedral, and then suddenly you screamed. I turned to you, and the windows shattered. More and more Worgen filled the cathedral, but my eyes only saw you.

My eyes only saw you as fur rippled its way across your skin.

My eyes only saw you as your teeth and claws grew and lengthened like creeping moss.

My eyes only saw you as your green eyes decayed into a waxy yellow, glazed and confused but so so _angry_.

And then your eyes met mine, and you lunged at me, and I was ready to die, Master. I was ready for you to kill me.

* * *

><p>I didn't die, Master. I was ready to, because I would've done anything for you, even let you kill me. But you spared me, Master.<p>

You had lunged at me, jaws opened, and taken the breath you would need to kill me. Then you stopped. And breathed again.

You had smelled your scent on mine, Master, smelled that we were pack and I was your Beta and I would _never_ hurt you. You turned away, and instead lunged at the man that stood before the altar.

You had no mercy, Master; you cut him down without remorse, cut the other humans down too, and then you left.

It was like those times you taught me the Stay and Guard game, so I stayed.

More men came, and took the one-eyed man you hurt away. Your Alpha, the one they call "Genn", found me and took me with him, even though I growled at him for disrupting the Stay and Guard game. "We'll find your master, boy." He promised, but I smelled his doubt. "We'll find all of them."

* * *

><p>The new moon was nearly upon us when the humans found you, Master. They took you to a little farm-town in a wooden cage-cart. I followed them the entire time, wanting to catch your scent again.<p>

You smelled the same, Master; of wood and grass and the birds you fletched your arrows from. But now it was stronger. Now you had a musk about you that smelled of warning and strength and _threat_, but you are Master, and I love you. You could have covered your hands in Mastiff blood and I still would have sat and wagged my tail as you pet me.

They trapped your head and arms and forced a potion down your throat. You woke up, and I tried, Master, I really tried, but I couldn't reach you. They pleaded with you, asked you to stay strong, and gave you another potion. You passed out, and then awoke free minutes later.

The foul-smelling Lord Godfrey (he reminds me of those rats you caught once in your basement, Master. Smells like them too) threatened you, and as you walked away to the town, I waited. Before you reached the town, you looked around and softy whistled.

I ran to you, Master, and tackled you. You laughed as I licked your now furry, lupine face, and wrapped your arms around me. "I missed you, boy." You whispered. "I thought you wouldn't come," you admitted, and I huffed in amusement.

That is ridiculous of you, Master. For you are Master, and I would never leave you.

Never.

* * *

><p>This is something that just came to mind when I did the Worgen Hunter storyline. The dog's by your side the entire time and, when you wake up in the stocks, he's not there. Then he reappears if you call of him. What a loyal companion, to return despite your new furry little problem.<p>

The title translates to "Faithful unto death".

Please review.

Ja ne!


End file.
